space_boyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jemmah
Character Jemma is one of Amy's best friends on her home planet and is a supporting character in Space Boy. She was around 16 years old when Amy and her family left the Mining Colony in 3347, a journey that lasted 30 years. Jemma is now in her mid-forties and is married to childhood friend Dylan and has three daughters. Personality Jemmah is seen to be a cheeky and mischievous girl. She is a fan of anything and everything horror-based and is very supportive. In the current events of Space Boy, Jemmah takes on a motherly role whenever she's around her daughters and is mentioned to have changed a lot, but otherwise still retains what remains of the same personality childhood. Her flavor as a child and currently as an adult is pineapple and jalapeño. Appearance Jemmah wears a blue shirt and light blue pants in the first 2 chapters of Space Boy. She has dark skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her appearance hasn't changed from her childhood years, but has since grown her hair past her waist. Relationships Amy Amy and Jemmah have been best friends since kindergarten when they were only toddlers. When they were first becoming friends, Amy and Jemmah learned to deal with one another and their opposite personalities at the time, Jemmah often scaring Amy and finding her annoying early on before learning to 'cope' with it. In Grade 4, she and Amy came up with a secret code that consisted of sticking out their tongues to one another, a sign eventually revealed to mean 'Best Friends Forever'. In Chapter 2, the last thing Amy sees of her home planet are her friends Dylan and Jemmah waving goodbye to her, poking her tongue out with tears in her eyes. Growing up without Amy felt as if a piece of her life had been taken away from her. It had been revealed that Jemmah missed Amy dearly for the next 30 years. When Amy finally contacted her for the first time, Jemmah is relieved and happy to talk to Amy again, sharing her photos, stories, videos and a letter she wrote after Amy's departure, one she knew she could never send to her. She still cares a lot about Amy's wellbeing, willing to step in and offer advice when she can despite the different time zones. Dylan Not much is known about Jemmah's relationship with Dylan early on, nor how they both came to be a couple. What has been revealed is that Dylan and Jemmah were Amy's childhood friends on the Mining Colony in Deep Space, and was there waving goodbye to Amy on her departure to Earth. It had been briefly hinted at that Jemmah has had a crush on Dylan ever since kindergarten. Currently, both are married and are parents to three daughters. Daughters Not much is known about her relations with each individual daughter. It has been revealed she cares a lot about them. Trivia * Jemmah still holds a strong passion for horror films and stories * In the Lil' Amy ''segments of ''Space Boy, Jemmah went to school dressed as a werewolf on the first day ** She also bit Amy on her arm to scare her. That had been the first interaction between the two * While her date of birth is unknown, she had been attending school with Amy at the Mining Colony and has been in the same class ** This leads to her age in 3347 to be around 16 years ** Since Amy's journey to Earth lasted 30 years, Jemmah would now most likely be in her late-thirties to mid-forties Category:Character